BLEERXBLACK
by BleerxBlack
Summary: Hola soy nueva en esto y porfavor pasen y lean mi historia ppgz y rrbz


hola amigos les traigo una mini-historia espero que les guste

Amor rebelde

Era un hermoso dia en la ciudad de tokio ,los pajaros cantaban y el sol brillaba .

hoy es mi peor dia primero mis hermanos no me despertaron , segundo las chicas me buscan para ser populares tercero las que me buscan son todas unas zorras y para empeorar las novias que tuve eran todas unas putas ofrecidas -dijo un atractivo chico de cabello castaño oscuro hasta los hombros totalmente alborotado sus ojos eran de color marron oscuro llevaba el uniforme de la secundaria que era un saco con una camisa que tenia arremangada las mangas después tenia un pantalón que al contado tenia una cadena y en vez de usar zapatos escolares tenia unos tenis negros con morado que lo hacia ver muy sexy.

Cuando llego a secundaria ...

AHHH QUE SEXY-gritaba una zorr-digo una chica que tocaba el abdomen de black la chica tenia demasiado maquillaje .

blacky mi amor quiero que f****mos toda la noche -decía otra zorr-chica tocando atrevidamente el "amiguito" de black

quitence y dejen de TOCARME CON SUS ASQUEROSAS MANOS MALDITAS PUTAS - les grito a las chicas muy molesto apenas dijo eso todas las chicas se esfumaron y black se sintió violado con todas esas zorras a cosandolo .

Black se dirijio hacia el sotano de la escuela y se sento en el suelo -tal vez deria cambiar -dijo molesto y desanimado .

oh que tal si no cambias -dijo una hermosa chica castaña

Bleer-susurro black mirando a la chica y luego agacho su cabeza . tu no entiendes lo que es que todas las chicas te toquen y te manoseen como si fueras un juguete -decía black

um si tienes razón no,no lo se -dijo bleer . Porque hago que me respeten y no me dejo utilizar por chicos -decía con un tono serio -enojado . Y TU DEBERIAS DE HACER LO MISMO NO DEJAR QUE ESAS ZORRAS TE TOQUEN COMO QUIERAN ,no debias dejar que ellas te hagan cambiar si eres muy atractivo es por que dios te hizo asi tal y como eres - dijo bleer

El la examino bien era simple mente hermosa con su piel blanca que parecía tan suave y frágil llevaba puesto el uniforme tenia su saco abierto dejando ver su camisa haciendo resaltar sus pechos copa d su falda 5 dedos de largo desde su cintura hasta el muslo llevaba unas medias blancas arriba de su rodilla y unas tipo botas negras de tacon medio con cordones que la hacia lucir muy bien .

Bleer se ha gacho a la altura de black y puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de el .Black se paro de golpe haciendo la caer para atrás y bleer que do sorprendida por la repentina reacción de black miro a bleer y se ah cerco lentamente a ella y la beso ella estaba sorprendida pero en pocos segundos ella le empeso a corresponder era un beso suave y apasionado se separaron por falta de aire y no paso mucho cuando black le empeso a lamer y llenar de besos el cuello y ella puso un brazo al rededor del cuello del castaño y su mano en el cabello de este .

El le saco el saco y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa y ella no se quedo a tras le había sacado el saco y la camisa paso sus suaves manos por el bien formado abdomen de black haciendo que este de exitara mas ,el empezó a lamer sus pechos por encima del sujetador haciendo notar sus pezones rectos .

jeje va-valla moradita ya estas exitada -decía black sin dejar de lamer sus pechos .

aahh calla ahh cállate idiota -dijo bleer entre pequeños gemidos

grrr -gruño al sentir como bleer le había desabrochado el pantalón y había empezado a masajear su "amiguito".El la sento en una mesa y izo un movimiento de cadera .

aahh aahh-gemia ella con los movimientos que el hacia y ella enredo sus piernas en la cadera de el haciendo que los movimientos y las frotadas fueran mas placenteros y no paso mucho cuando black sintió con dolor como su miembro le pedia estar dentro de esa estrecha y calida vagina .bleer ya estaba mojada estaba totalmente exitada black ya estaba dentro de bleer y empezó a penetrarla una y otra y otra vez ya fuera de si .

bleer enredo sus piernas en la cadera de black haciendo que las embestidas fueran mucho mas placenteras

en ese sotano solo se escuchaba los gemidos ,los choques de sus cuerpos ,y sus respiraciones.

las embestidas eran cada vez mas rapidas hasta que ambos se corrieron, ambos habían quedado ex saustos .

aahh eso -ni ganas tenia bleer de hablar estaba muy agotada

black abarazo a bleer y empezó a darle pequeños besos a sus pechos. te amo mi hermosa gatita-decía black.

yo igual mi lindo gatito-decía bleer mientras lo volvia a besar .

Después se acomodaron la ropa y salieron del sotano para volver a clases sin hantes darse un salvaje beso lleno de amor y pacion .

 _jejeje espero que les alla gustado !_


End file.
